


Gemini

by npop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npop/pseuds/npop
Summary: Skylor and Harumi are not so different from each other.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Gemini

She comes in every night, just about an hour and a half before closing. The other employees look forward to her visits, for the Jade Princess is notorious for leaving a generous amount of tips at every establishment she visits.

Skylor's just lucky she doesn't draw in a crowd. It's bad enough with her own name being rather public.

The Jade Princess's hair is a thin drape of white, deprived of its nutrients from the tough bleach encased in her scalp. Her eyes are sunken, digging deep with exhaustion, her cheekbones prominent. A black hoodie encases her tall thin frame.

She expects grace and formality. She doesn't expect her well - unkempt appearance.

Three vegetable egg rolls, one large order of Hunan chicken, and one lychee smoothie is today’s order.

As quickly as she arrives, the Jade Princess leaves. A stack of bills lie next to her receipt with a little handwritten note.

_‘Make sure everyone gets at least one’_ is written in delicate practiced cursive.

* * *

They don’t talk at all when she arrvies. 

It’s not like she’s scared of a big name or anything. Skylor’s faced bigger things than that. But she feels as if it’s best to leave her be. 

Skylor has her suspicions that the Princess is fighting a bigger battle than she even knows she’s facing. She can tell, the way she strolls in, thick with exhaustion, concealed in black. Skylor's known that particular feeling of exhaustion way too well. She doesn’t want to mention it to Lloyd or the others, with a girl like that growing up all sheltered, Skylor wants her to keep her little slice of freedom she finds within her restaurant walls even if it is devouring a plate full of food for an hour or so. 

She knows she’d want the privacy.

Taking a quick look at her, she sneaks some extra chicken on her plate, before ushering the waiter over to give her order.

It’s none of her business, but sometimes just doing something might make someone’s day.

The Princess gives her a small smile before she leaves for the night.

It’s the first time Skylor’s ever seen her smile in all the Princess' months eating at Chen’s Noodle Place.

* * *

It’s been a week since the Princess has eaten at her little establishment and Skylor is afraid to admit she’s growing rather worried for the girl. She should probably ask Lloyd about it, with him being her official guard but she gets her answer soon enough when the gang rounds her and the rest of the elemental masters up for important business.

Skylor doesn’t want to believe that the Princess is the leader of this entire fiasco when she’s first told of the situation at hand. She doesn’t seem to have it in her and she prays that Lloyd must have gotten her mixed up with another girl, it couldn’t be her.

Her feelings are betrayed when Skylor looks upon her haughty painted face looking over the city, red slathered on her forehead like blood, a huntress in for the kill. Her stony dark eyes searching wildly about for a way to strike, her lifeless hair flailing about. 

She looks tired.

Skylor should know better, but her heart aches for her.

Sprinting away from the rubble sprayed around the city, she goes back to the others to help evacuate the citizens and to tell the rest of the gang of the Sons of Garmadon’s arrival. 

* * *

She doesn’t need to know what happened when she gazes upon Lloyd’s distraught reddened eyes when the gang returns from the inner city.

Lloyd collapses onto the ground of their hideaway, shoulders shaking, sobs knawing at his throat.

“I should’ve done more, I should hate her. Why don’t I hate her?”

‘ _I know how you feel_ ’ is what she wants to say to him.

All three of them were all victims of unfortunate circumstances. The problem is, only one of them didn’t make it out.

* * *

It rains on the day of her burial. 

It is a small procession, with Lloyd leading it. Apart from her and the gang, there is no one else who had bothered to attend.

To her surprise, the Emperor and Emperess did not bother to show. Skylor feels sick to her stomach.

Lloyd’s red eyes are lifeless, he does not cry, only stands up there next to her casket, detailing her woes and final secrets that she had shared to him before she made her sacrifice. One final sliver of humanity that he allowed himself to give to her.

Yet the city and its people would still feel the poison that her crimes clouded the city with.

  
And at that moment, in her final procession, before Harumi finally was laid to rest, Skylor realized that if she had been pushed just enough, she might've ended up just like her.


End file.
